


Put to Right 重回正轨 \ 原作： nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Dean Has a Bad Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony一整天都不顺。Steve知道怎样能使事情重回正轨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put to Right 重回正轨 \ 原作： nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put to Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329990) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



算不上是糟糕的一天——Tony经历过糟糕的日子。没人死掉，复仇者没散伙，他和Steve没争起来，没哪个前女友开枪打他，然后留他瘫痪一人，他也没被视同父亲的人背叛出卖给恐怖分子镇日折磨。所以这一天要想走下坡路还是有很大空间的。  
  
实话说，他要想列出让今天变得如此不顺的原因都有点难度。但今早他睡过了因而不得不匆匆忙忙离开家，连跟Steve道别都没顾得上，来接他的车上坐着他最不喜欢的司机，他在路上堵了一个多小时才想起来没带手机，然后到时正赶上会议结束，Pepper本就当他不打算来，已经代他主持过了。  
  
而通常这甚至根本不算事，但他本来尽最大努力要准时赶到的，而Pepper打一开始就认为他会翘掉会议这事让他感觉刺痛。  
  
然后还有一连串几乎是永无止境的坏消息在等着他。研发进度停滞，这事他之前注意到了，而且非常之不开心。营销方面新产品广告投放得太早了，销售这边气坏了，因为他们一直在接还没见着影子的产品订单，而产品那边也炸了，因为销售指着他们来赶上进度。与此同时人事上正为人员流动率骤增焦头烂额，还有一封倒霉的邮件在等着他，来自不时找麻烦的工会代表们。Nick Fury，Ross将军和Maria Hill都留了语音消息，他还没来及去听，然后迈阿密还有一个他根本听都没听说过的家伙正在起诉他索要子女抚养费来着。  
  
他又累又沮丧，根本不在状态。他训斥了两个无辜的雇员，还有一个活该的，显然后者就是唯一跟他的工会代表嚼了舌根的家伙。Pepper疲惫不堪，根本没耐心陪他耗，对此他连抱怨的资格都没，而她的新助理被他俩的坏心情吓得一度把自己锁在洗手间里，直到Tony最后大声发火，彻底离开办公室才愿意出来。  
  
基本而言，没什么糟糕的事情发生，但一切都恼人得要命，毫无进展，而Tony讨厌毫无进展的感觉。这让他觉得自己愚蠢无用，而一整天他都不得不缩起肩膀抵抗他脑内父亲的声音——或更糟，Obie的声音——叫他重整旗鼓。  
  
他离开办公室时已经接近八点。他没干成任何值得为之起床的事情，Pepper生他的气，她的助理很可能就要辞职，要么是她先把他给炒了，而他还是得应付那一堆问题，还加上一桩亲子纠纷。  
  
而他还没去听Fury，Hill和Ross的语音留言。  
  
他让司机——仍然不是Happy，但比早上载他的那人要少招人烦些——把他在大厦前放下，然后在家里的办公室安营扎寨，成功避开所有大厦住客。他在这里时很少有人来烦他，大部分原因是Peter有一次逛进来，只穿着袜子和裆部是X战警标志腿上有金刚狼漫画图案的内裤，而彼时Tony正和两名议员一位将军在开视讯会议。  
  
但平和安静没起太大作用。他绷得太紧又太累，毫无进展，所以十点左右他字面意义上的举手投降，打算今天到此为止。  
  
当然半途而废只让他自我感觉更糟，但去他的。  
  
热水澡起了一点点作用，他多花了一些时间和热水，只是站在花洒下，低下脑袋任喷溅的水流像温暖的毯子般冲刷过他全身。热水缓解了些许他肩背的紧张，而当他关掉龙头走出来拿浴袍时，比起紧绷他更多地只剩下疲倦。  
  
现在睡觉还是有些早了，但穿好下楼的念头简直毫无吸引力，所以他擦干自己，踱回卧室，期待地想着他豪华的床垫，舒适的枕头，和厚暖的被单。他同时也期待地想着其他一些东西，而就当这时Steve走进门来。  
  
Steve看见Tony时微笑起来，轻松，温暖的笑容，每每都让Tony感到整个胃部都要翻转过来。仅仅是看见他都能让Steve快乐，而继续深想下去简直让Tony感觉自己就要碎裂。  
  
他转而将毛巾披在肩头，对他的丈夫微笑。“嗨。”  
  
Steve穿着常服——运动裤和旧T恤，这些看上去好像比穿着的人还要历经更多战役。他赤着脚，看上去放松而快乐。Tony想把他当成人形枕头，好看看那些放松惬意能不能渗进Tony几分。  
  
“嗨。”Steve将门在背后关上。“我是想和你谈谈。”  
  
而就这样，他刚刚冲澡消去的每一分紧绷都挟怨卷土重来。他能够感到肩背僵住，胃部的揪紧恶心与就在刚刚Steve的笑容带给他的奇妙魔法截然不同。“能不谈吗？”  
  
“我——抱歉？”Steve在房间那端停下，对他眨眼。  
  
“就——你知道的。别今晚？”Tony发现自己紧紧攥着浴袍的腰带，然后强迫自己松手。“无论我做了什么，能不能就假装都已经解决了，然后明天再谈？”他试图装出玩笑口气，然后痛切地意识到自己的失败。  
  
“嗨。”Steve几个大步穿过房间步入Tony近前，两手滑上Tony脸颊捧住他下颌。“亲爱的，怎么扯到这上面了？”  
  
“抱歉。”Tony短暂地闭上眼，缓缓呼气。“该死，Steve，我很抱歉。当然我们可以谈谈。我只是累了而今天烂透了，但我不该这么对你。”  
  
Steve在他唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。“你没做错任何事，”他轻声说。“你知道每次你觉得任何事情都是你的错这让我有多心痛。”  
  
Tony叹气然后将手指在Steve手腕环握。“只是烂透的一天。”  
  
Steve再次亲吻他，这回多了些坚定，同时双手溜向后去环在Tony颈脖后方。“你愿意和我聊聊怎么回事吗？”  
  
仅仅是重温今日的念头都让他觉得更又要疲力竭几分。“不说的话行吗？没有很糟糕，”他继续，“也并不危险。只是……工作上的破事，你知道的？”  
  
“我自己大概也有过这么样的一两天，”Steve干干地说。“你看上去很累。”  
  
“我感觉很累，”Tony承认。深入骨髓的这种感觉，而冲澡和与Steve的短暂纠扰只让他感觉更甚。“你刚才想跟我谈的是什么？”  
  
Steve再次亲吻他，然后又一下，接着继续，齿列厮磨Tony的下唇。“那可以等。只是关于升级训练室的一些想法。我们可以明天你有空的话再谈。”他一手插入Tony发间，将它从他前额拨开，很可能给搞得四处支杈着。“或者也可以等到下次队伍会议。你需要休息。”  
  
“今天早上我都没和你吻别，”Tony说。他向前倾去，将头枕在Steve肩上，任他的丈夫负担他大部分体重。“这让一切都变糟了。我再也不要不跟你吻别一下就起床了。”  
  
Steve在他耳边印下一个吻。“我会尽力。来吧。我们把你收拾收拾好上床。”  
  
Steve把他塞进浴室，包办了所有工作，就差没帮Tony把牙给刷了。他在Tony清理时站在他身后，手指爬过Tony潮湿的头发，在Tony颈上印下浅吻。“喝点水，”Steve说，手臂抚上Tony腰间松松拢着。“这会让你感觉好些。”他迅速刷了牙，开龙头直到放出的水变清变凉，接出一杯，然后从药箱里拎出一罐复合维生素，倒出一粒在手心上。  
  
“来，”他说，而Tony任Steve将浴袍拽下他肩膀，把他安置在床沿上。Steve托着那粒药，而Tony咧唇笑起来，只是张开嘴。  
  
Steve对他翻翻眼睛，但还是将药片倒进Tony嘴里，然后递给他水。“喝掉。你看上去有点苍白。我不想你生病。”他在Tony头顶印下一个吻，一手轻轻覆住弧反应堆。Tony也不想生病，当有块铁嵌进你胸膛压迫你肺部时咳嗽就像是谋杀。  
  
Tony灌下水，而天杀的这近乎是立即让他感觉好了些许。“搞定，老妈。”  
  
Steve从他手里拿过杯子，放在床头柜上。“如果我是你妈我们就真有麻烦了，”他说。他低头对Tony微笑，一手拢着Tony下颌，拇指揉抚Tony唇沿。“比如，我基本确定已婚这个事实就会马上变得尴尬无比。”  
  
Tony将Steve的手握住拉近，在Steve掌心落下一个吻。“你怎么办到的？”他轻声问。“你怎么用一杯水和几个吻就让一切变得好起来的？你怎么如此轻易就让我的世界重回正轨？”  
  
“和你对我做的一样，”Steve说。他以指节摩挲Tony脸颊。“就像你用只言片语就驱散梦魇。就像你单单唤我的名字就消弭孤寂惊慌。被人所爱治愈许多病痛。被你所爱让我的世界重回正轨，无论之前何等歪斜倾颓。”他挨着Tony坐在床沿，将他拉进双臂之间。“来。让我帮你找回感觉。”  
  
他将Tony揽在胸前，两人一起倒向枕头，然后将被单从床脚拉起，紧紧裹住彼此，几乎像个一体的茧。  
  
Tony将脸埋进Steve喉间，在跳动的脉搏上印下亲吻。“再吻我一次，”他这么要求。  
  
Steve依他的命令，没有多余动作，仅是缓慢而深入地亲吻Tony；他几乎是懒洋洋地这么做，好像他们拥有世界上所有的时间，而每次当他抽离他又迅速重新占据Tony嘴唇，好像他无法忍受就此停止。  
  
Tony能够尝到Steve喜欢的那种过氧牙膏的味道。他能闻见他沐浴香波隐约萦绕，和Steve惯搽的古龙水气味。他能够听见Steve的心跳和他急促的呼吸。他能感觉自己渐渐变硬，低缓的热度，让他血液温热，心口砰动，而他能够感到作为回应Steve贴着他大腿厮磨。他能感到Steve双手抓着他背脊和髋部的方式，紧紧但小心地揽着他，好像Steve无法忍受失去他在怀。  
  
他能够感到他的世界重回正轨。  
  
“天啊，”他在两人贴靠的空隙里开口。“天啊，没有你之前我是怎么熬过来的？”  
  
“我永远都不打算让你记起来，”Steve低声回应。


End file.
